A number of systems have been developed and deployed to locate and track the position of people and assets collectively (“assets”) in local area environments such as office buildings, hospitals, shopping malls, and hotels, industrial environments such as refineries, oil rigs, and manufacturing facilities. Many of these systems, however, provide position accuracy of within a few meters using an existing Wi-Fi or Bluetooth network.
Position location accuracy of a few meters may suffice in some applications such as locating a tool in an industrial environment such as in a refinery, in an aircraft hangar etc. In some applications, however, accuracy of less than one meter is required. Many of the applications requiring high position location precision involve establishing close association of two assets (e.g. two persons, a person and some equipment or two pieces of equipment. In many cases, it is not necessary that the precise location of a person or object (i.e. asset) to be known, but rather the association of the two is needed which requires determining that an asset is in the proximity of another asset. For instance, hospitals would like to record if a doctor or a nurse has visited a certain patient during the day. In this application, what is important is to record that the doctor/nurse was in proximity of the patient at certain time. The position location accuracy requirement for this case is often referred to as “room level” accuracy meaning that the doctor/nurse must be located in the right room. However, as mentioned above if the objective is to ensure that the doctor/nurse visited the patient during the day, then it is really detecting the close proximity of the doctor/nurse and the particular patient that is needed and not necessarily accurately locating the doctor/nurse. In rooms with multiple beds, the doctor/nurse must be associated with the right patient in that room. Another example of room level accuracy is in hotels where it is desirable to locate a maid in the right room in case there is an emergency, or to be able to verify that someone has cleaned a specific room.
One manufacturing use case is to adjust the torque of a wrench depending on the specific manufacturing part the tool is trying to fasten. This again is a case of detecting proximity of the tool and a manufacturing part. Another example of the need to detect proximity is to ensure that certain medical equipment such as an IV pump is in fact attached to a certain patient. Another example is to register that doctors/nurses have washed their hands prior to certain functions such as visiting a patient. This application again requires detection of close proximity of the doctor/nurse and a sink/disinfectant station.
Another application for accurate position location in retail environment is to direct the customer to the right location in the store for a given item. Here one would want a very accurate positioning scheme to navigate the customer through the store so that the customer gets very close to the item he/she is searching.